1. Field
The embodiments relate to a printing control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method, and more particularly, to a printing control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method which are capable of performing auto-printing with respect to an image of the printing control apparatus if the printing control apparatus and the image forming apparatus are located near each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally refers to an apparatus that prints printing data generated by a terminal apparatus such as a computer on a recording medium. Examples of such image forming apparatuses include a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine or a multi function peripheral (MFP) which incorporates the functions of the aforementioned devices in a single device.
A currently widespread image forming apparatus can be connected to a terminal apparatus such as a computer through a local area network and also can be connected to diverse portable devices in diverse methods such as near field communication (NFC), WiFi, and digital living network alliance (DLNA). The image forming apparatus receives data from the diverse portable devices and performs a printing operation.
However, a system in which a user prints data using a portable device in a short-range communication method as described causes inconvenience to the user because it requires a complicated procedure. Specifically, a user must form a link between a portable device and an image forming apparatus, and then select data to be printed and input a command to print.
Also, even if a portable device uses a technology of automatically transmitting an image to an image forming apparatus, a user must go to the place where the image forming apparatus is located and input a command to print the image. Therefore, there is a demand for a method of printing an image of a portable device more easily.